Orgullosos Sentimientos
by pecas96
Summary: es mi fic de ron y hermione se quieren los dos, pero se veran con complicaciones y muchos problemas mi primer fic ,apoyenme n.n
1. Una visita especial

Harry Potter

Hola gracias por escoger mi fic para leer puesto que el tiempo que tengo para escribir cada cosa, el fic es de romance y comedia el romance es entre: Ron y Hermione jeje oigan si no les gusta tal vez es porque es mi primer fic en lo reviews pueden poner que me falto por favor aunque sea muy critico pues quiero hacer el mejor fic gracias por leer.

1° capitulo:

El regreso de alguien especial.

En la casa de Syrius se encontraban Ron intranquilo Hermione pensativa y Fred y Josh burlándose del pobre de Ron.

Hermione: tranquilo Ron no dejes que la debilidad te inquiete.

Ron: ay!! Hermione no seas tan pasiva que no leíste lo que me mandaron, como quieres que me ponga tranquilo y además esa no es mi debilidad entendiste.

Hermione: OK pero yo solo trataba de ayudar y si no quieres mi ayuda no te diré como evitar la pelea.

Ron: ah enserió lo sabes, pues… en ese caso-dijo el chico pelirrojo lamentado y tartamudeando-me perdonas?

Hermione: para que para que me salgas gritando estupideces, sabes Ron ya que esa no es tu debilidad enfréntala.

Ron: esta bien lo siento si ya si esa es mi debilidad enfrentar cosas que son mas fuertes que mi capacidad aguante

Hermione: por dios Ron vamos no es así te has enfrentado a casos peores porfa dime que no tienes miedo.

Dice Hermione abrazándolo para que se tranquilicé en ese mismo instante llega una voz desde la ventana que dice: ya llegue Hermione

En ese instante Hermione deja caer a Ron que se golpea duramente en la cabeza

Hermione: viniste!!! Creí que llegabas en 4 días para mi cumpleaños- dijo la chica con voz coqueta dirigiéndose al atractivo joven, gracias Draco dice Hermione dándole un beso tierna y emocionadamente

Mientras Ron se ponía ungüento en la cabeza, para evitar un chipote del tamaño de la nariz de gretcher pero sin arrugas ni verrugas

Ron: oye Hermione en donde estábamos creo que endice acercándose lentamente pero su mama llega para saludar y a el casi se le salta el corazón

Draco: hola Molly como te ha ido eh venido desde la casa de Hermione creía que estaba ahí ya veo que esta aquí parece que un poco molesta por algun bobo que la hizo enojaren ese momento ron enrollo su mano y estaba a punto de darle una bofetada pero su mano se contuvo

Draco siguió hablando y se dirigió al cuarto de Hermione para platicar un rato con su novia mientras Fred y Josh bajaron corriendo diciendo pero solo a Ron.

Josh: oye creo que nuestro hermano tiene curiosidad

Fred:¿Cuál es tu idea hermanito?

Josh: prestarle nuestra maravillosa creación de nuestras orejas extensibles

Fred: ah ya entiendo y ¿cual es el precio?

Josh: la increíble satisfacción de ayudar a los necesitados digo curiosos

Ron: bueno esta biendijo el dudoso pelirrojo y curioso compañero pero luego reacciono y dijo esperen cual es su trampa díganme esto es algo raro ustedes solo me hacen bromas

Fred: bueno si no las quieres

Josh: nos iremos

Ron: esta bien demenlas pero no le digan nada a nadie

Fred y Josh fueron a su cuarto por las orejas y pensando en los sobornos que iban a poder hacer gracias a esto que sucedió, ron con las orejas escuchar y sus hermanos se fueron rápidamente mientras tanto ron escuchaba solo risas que tapaban sus palabras pero por suerte ningún beso lo mas cerca fue lo siguiente:

Hermione: no quiero que te vallas te eh extrañado tantodijo dándole un abrazo que Draco interrumpió diciendo

Draco: dime si ese inútil de Wesley te ah molestado sabes si lo hizo le pondré una buena paliza por meterse con alguien tan preciosa como tu

Hermione: yo no quiero hablar de eso solo de nosotros es que hace tiempo que no te veo y te extrañe tanto que me puse ah pensar si es que te volvería a ver, pero me dejo de cursilerías que ya estas aquí.

Draco: tienes razón que te parece si bajamos a cenar ya me dio hambre.

Ron se iba a quitar cuando Gnny dijo: que haces Ron yo creo que espiar es malo así que le diré a mama al menos que te dispongas ah ser mi sirviente en la cena jijila chica habia heredado el don del soborno bueno prepárate tengo hambre dijo Gnny riendo.

Ron: ni siquiera me dejaste contestar Gnny

Gnny: ah entonces quieres que le diga ah mama y a tus amigos lo que hacías bien se los diré

Ron: espera de acuerdo pero solo esta cena

15 minutos después estaban comiendo y ron atendiendo a Gnny Fred y Josh vieron eso y le dijeron:

Fred: oye hermano yo también quiero mas milanesa me puedes dar el pedazo que te queda

Hermione veía la aprovechación de ron y se levanto bruscamente y dijo

Hermione: ya dejen de aprovecharse del pobre de Ron déjenlo comer en paz

Ese suceso puso a pensar a Draco si en realidad no le gustaba Ron pues para el solo era un Wesley y no quería que se la acercara a Hermione así que decidió dar una noticia

Draco:dijo con la mirada fría hacia Ron que llevaba como pijama un short guango puesto y una camisa que parecía bata, para el era muy in común ese tipo de piyamasa ustedes les tengo que dar una noticia

Dijo rápidamente para terminar pero Syrius lo interrumpió sentándose en la mesa y diciéndole ah Molly que le sirviera por ese tal caso no pudo terminar

Hermione: como le ah ido Syrius ah tenido que salir mucho créame lo he notado.

Syrius: a pues he tenido que ir ah visitar ah…….

Molly casi gritando bueno quien quiere mas ensalada

Draco pensativo se retiro de la mesa pero al hacerlo una agujeta se le atoro y se cayo Ron se rió seriamente y Draco lo miro esto declaraba la guerra entre Ron y Draco quien no dejaron de vigilarse a la mañana siguiente.

Ron le tendió la trampa del agua caliente pero Draco se revelo escondiéndole la ropa Ron lo hecho a la fuente del parque mientras que Draco lo pego a un árbol con una soga y así se llevaron toda la mañana.

Hermione: oigan ya dejen de pelearse parecen bebes

Draco: claro solo estábamos viendo quien hacia la mejor broma y obviamente yo gane.

Ron: que te pasa si yo gane

Draco: que si mis bromas son mas pesadas como lo de pegarte a un árbol todo un clásico no puedo creer que cayeras

Ron: que ah eso le llamas clásico por favor eso no es un clasico si no lo del agua caliente

Draco: oh por favor pareces niño no sabes pensar en bromas pesadas esa me la pudo hacer un gato

Ron: ah y que me dices cuando te escondí la ropa

Draco: si ese es todo un clásico

Hermione: ay ya basta no pueden vivir asi van a disculparse uno al otro ahora

Ron y Draco: ay Hermione pareces mama

Hermione:¡háganlo ya!

Ron: ay esta bien pero solo porque tu lo dices

Hermione: mmm…. pues gracias Rondijo algo cohibida la chica

En ese momento que los chicos se iban a disculpar llego Syrius arruinando un poco mas el ambiente diciéndoles algo muy triste y preocupante.

Syrius: les tengo que decir algo importante miren recuerdan el tema que evite anoche es de un amigo de ustedes le sucedió un accidente pero esta bien y no va a morir por suerte

Ron empezó a preocuparse y apretó la mano de Hermione quien se sonrojo junto con el y se soltaron disimuladamente.

Continuara jiji……

Gracias por leer mi fic envíen reviews espero que les guste recuerden es mi primero asi que ¿como va? ¿Qué me falta? Si comedia o romance gracias bueno pongan eso en sus reviews


	2. Sorpresas inesperadas

Orgullosos sentimientos

Hola perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar y por los errores del capitulo pasado espero y les guste también este capitulo dejen reviews porfa.

**Sorpresas inesperadas**

* * *

Sirius: bueno el que esta enfermo es Dombuldore pero no se preocupen es algo simple pero lo malo es que tiene que limpiar la escuela y pues no tiene quien lo ayude Harry ahí esta ayudándolo….

Ginny: ok yo voy cuando nos arrancamos

Sirius: mañana mismo

Hermione: yo también ayudare

Ron: yo también ayudare

Draco: (mirando a Ron con cara de odio) lo siento pero yo demorare una semana asi que tardare un poco en ir talvez sea mas tiempo (cuando Draco dijo esto Ron lo miro con una sonrisa picara)

Ron: lo siento mucho así que solo seremos nosotros eh (dijo mientras Draco solo quería darle una bofetada)

Ginny: bueno iré a preparar mi maleta asi que mejor iremos todos a preparar la maleta

3 horas después

Hermione: apenas son la 7:45 nos tardaremos un poco en dormir Ginny

Ginny: Hermione como que nos tardaremos si apenas vamos a cenar

Hermione: si es que no me acordaba luego de eso me daré una ducha

Ginny: si yo también así iré limpia a hogwarts y nada sucia( y nada sucia para Harry murmuro Hermione)

A la hora de la cena:

Ron : que mal que no podrás ir Draco

Draco: no te preocupes ron iré a la semana

Ron: esta bien yo cuidare de tus cosas dijo mirando a Hermione que venia entrando

Draco se enojo tanto que rompió un vaso de la furia

Después de la cena mientras Hermione y Ginny se vallaban al salir bueno Ginny ya salido a las 10 en punto pero Hermione demoraba mas eran las 11 y no había salido por lo que su amigo Ron le dio una ligeras ganas de ir al baño

Hermione: bueno listo iré a mi habitación me cambiare ( dijo dando un enorme bostezo mientras agarraba su ropa sucia ) ah que relajante baño

Salio iba directamente a su habitación bueno donde dormía en la casa de Sirius cuando tropezó y luego cayo azoto en el suelo se quedo un rato por que le había dado jaqueca a su lado paso el amigo despistado y sin poner atención por lo que ni siquiera volteo abajo

Que suerte que no me vio pensó Hermione un poco sonrojada se fue y se acostó en la cama después de ponerse su pijama

Al día siguiente:

Despierten vamos a demorar en llegar a hogwarts dijo Ginny un poco apurada todos despertaron desayunaron y se fueron a la estación

Molly: bueno chicos adiós que se diviertan me tengo que ir a cuidar la casa

Todos: adiós

Todos ecepto Ginny estaban adormecidos

Sirius: quiero que sepan que no solo ustedes van a colaborar( dijo mientras estaban adentro del tren también van a venir luna Nedville y Colin diciendo esto todos se fueron a guardar el equipaje y a buscar un vagón donde sentarse ya que eran muchos luna se fue con Nedville ya que llevaban siendo novios 2 meses, Hermione con Ginny, mientras que ron en una y Colin separado de todos igual que ron

Ginny estaba ansiosa por llegar, para matar el tiempo Ginny le dijo a Hermione

Ginny: oye Hermione como amigas a ti te gusta mi hermano aunque andes con ese tal Draco

Hermione: sinceramente si pero no se a quien elegir me podrías ayudar Ginny

Ginny: claro tú elige del que te enamoraste primero

Hermione: ok gracias Ginny creo que lo voy a pensar

Ginny sale del vagón por unos bocadillos y para decirle a colin que no le tome tantas fotos a Harry

Hermione se queda sola cuando llega Ron y le dice:

Ron: mmm... Hermione no se como empezar mira lo quería decir(dice algo tímido el pelirrojo)bueno veras si se nota que a Ginny le gusta Harry pero a mi me da un poco de eso incomodo que sienten los hermanos quería decirte que si me podrías ayudar a bueno no se a acostumbrarme o a evitar que vea eso para no tener esos momentos

Hermione: claro que Ron te voy a ayudar(la joven le da un abrazo al pelirrojo cuando se separaron estaban totalmente rojos)

Ron: bueno gracias Hermione bueno tengo que ir a preparar mi maleta hablando de eso cuanto falta para llegar

Hermione: 36 minutos exactamente ron

Ron: gracias

Sale Ron del vagón, donde estaba Hermione cuando Ginny entra un poco mareada

Ron: ¿que te paso Ginny? Te vez algo pálida

Hermione: Ron tiene razón ¿Qué te paso?

Ginny: Colin me tomo una foto y su flash es impresionantemente luminoso ya le dije que le bajara un poco la luz

Ginny se sienta mientras el pelirrojo sale del vagón

Hermione: vaya que te mareo voy a hablar con el para que le baje a ese flash

Ginny: esta bien

Hermione buscaba el vagón de Colin pero como tenían cortinas no lo encontró abrió la cortina de uno y se encontraba Ron sentado cuando el tren se tambaleo e hizo que Hermione cayera sobre Ron provocando un rozon de labios Hermione se levanto rápidamente pero no pudo ya que Ron seguía sobre ella, Ginny que escucho el ruido fue y los encontró así puso una cara de picara con lo que solo Hermione pudo contestar:

Hermione: no es lo que crees

Ginny: les quería avisar que Sirius dijo que faltaban 18 minutos para llegar pero veo que ustedes van a demorar mas

Ron y Hermione se levantaron precipitadamente para que ya no pasran mas cosas pero su color rojo en la piel los delato

Continua…

* * *

Gracias por leer envíen ideas y comentarios

Bye


	3. El secreto de Draco,la llegada a Howarts

Hola bueno aquí esta la continuación:

Hola bueno aquí esta la continuación:

Capitulo 3:

El secreto de Draco y la llegada a hogwarts

En una sala escondida como un tren subterráneo se encontraban 4 mortifagos, todos con sus capas pero se las quitaron y empezaron a charlar muy secretamente no estaban confiados, así que con sus varitas hicieron un conjuro para hablar telepáticamente, era un secreto, como un secreto que si alguien los descubría morirían, el cuarto ni siquiera tenia puerta solo entraban como apareciendo diciendo algún tipo de contraseña y salían con otra contraseña que al parecer si no la adivinabas te mataban enseguida eran muy drásticos pero entre estos 4 se dijeron esto telepáticamente como ya mencione:

1… y bien como va con la misión tu hijo lucius

2… voy bien pero no pude acompañarlos puesto que no eh cumplido otras misions pequeñas (comunicó el más chico de todos)

1… muy bien Draco muy bien Asia es más discreto

3… y que información has obtenido (dijo una voz femenil desde un rincón que no se había parado hasta ese momento tenia la piel blanca como la nieve como si nunca hubiera visto el sol o tan siquiera haber sentido una pequeña brisa de el hacia ella )

Draco: pues parece que quieren proteger a Harry a toda osta de Voldemort

En ese instante las miradas cayeron sobre el.

Draco: y planean hacer una rebelión, pero la sangre sucia no me dijo nada mas

Lucius: pues averigua me largo snape

Snape: alto, escuchen lucius Narcisa Draco no averiguara nada hasta que cumpla las otras misiones que e Sr. Tenebroso le ha ordenado, así es como debemos llamarlo (mientras veía a Draco que bajo la mirada)

Lucius: entendido me largo

Draco: alto! Hay otra cosa mas que le puede ayudar Vol.… digo el Sr. Tenebroso

Narcisa: decirlo hijo rápido

Draco: bueno pues dombuldore esta enfermo

Lucius: bajo la guardia

Narcisa: perfecto le iré a avisar al señor

Snape: claro

Mientras que en hogwarts:

1… ah (suspira) por fin en hogwarts, allí adentro hacia frío

2…exageras Ginny

Ginny: claro que no Hermione (sonríe)

Hermione: ¿Qué pasa?

Ginny: mmm... a ti no te dio frío, porque Ron te calentó verdad (dijo con una mirada picara en el rostro)

Hermione: (empezó a hablar muy sonrojada del rostro) claro que no seas exagerada eso fue un accidente porque el tren se tambaleo, y eso es todo, además es muy incomodo.

Mientras ambas discutían se acerco una voz que tímidamente dijo:

1…oigan, creo que se les va a quedar su ropa allí adentro, deberían ir a recogerla

Hermione y Ginny: o gracias luna

Luna: de nada

Ron: tiene razón(dice metiéndose a la platica y llevando una valija suya)

Hermione: solo eso llevas, mmm yo llevo 5 maletas igual a la tuya

Luna: yo apenas llene 2 y media de la ropa que iba a llevar

Ginny: yo 4 no me traje tanta maleta

Luna: es casi lo mismo que Hermione, como que no tanta maleta

Ginny: normalmente traigo mas jeje para mi es poquita

Mientras Ginny y Hermione iban a coger la maleta Sirius les daba explicaciones a los niños de cómo limpiar la escuela cuando Hermione y Ginny regresaron sus amigos les dijeron como limpiar y dejaron las maletas Hermione noto que su amiga no se intereso en buscar a Harry y de ahí surgió la platica siguiente ya que nadie estaba solo ella y su amiga porque era por equipos y se organizaron así: Hermione y Ginny, luna y Neville,

Y por ultimo Ron y Colin bueno esta fue la plática de cada pareja:

Primero esta la de Ginny y Hermione:

Hermione: porque no has buscado a Harry, Ginny

Ginny: no lose, bueno veras es que eh estado esperando que l me busque ya sabes a ver si el también tiene ganas de verme, si me comprendes

Hermione: claro que si amiga ya comprendo te aseguro que el vendrá, oye espera el no sabe que vinimos jaja por eso no ah venido a buscarte, recogemos un poco y vamos a buscarlo, si

Ginny: esta bien

Sigue la de Luna y Neville:

Neville: te noto muy distraída por que estas así cariño

Luna: no se me gusta mirar siempre el claro cielo de la mañana

(Pecas 96: el amor entre luna y Neville es secundario es que solo se me hace una tierna pareja)

Neville: si a mi también me gusta (dice mientras tomaba a luna del hombro y le daba u abrazo lateral)

Se echan a reír y se sientan con el atardecer alumbrándolos

La siguiente plática es entre Ron y Colin

Ron: creo que nos toco la peor parte

Colin: tienes razón los baños al final del año son un asco, no se como le hace dombuldore al limpiarlos

Ron: usando la varita

Colin: si pero nosotros no podemos usarla sin autorización al menos hasta que salgamos de la escuela

Ron se puso a limpiar el inodoro tropezó y casi caí sobre el, mira a Colin y dice:

Ron: no hables (lo dice un poco enojado Colin se quería echara reír pero o lo Hizo pues no se llevaba mucho con Ron

Bueno todos habían terminado su parte Hermione y Ginny limpiaron los salones (todos),Luna y Neville limpiaron el césped recogieron la basura y eso, Ron y Colin limpiaron los baños y los pasillos y por fin habían acabado lo que Sirius les dijo pues Harry ya había limpiado lo demás:

Los cuartos de las casas lavar las sabana que usan en las camas y también pintar hogwarts por fuera claro que del mismo color era para que el edificio resaltara mas.


	4. confesiones a medias

Orgullosos sentimientos

Hola aquí esta la parte 4 bueno espero les guste

Capitulo 4:

confesiones a medias

...

Se encontraban 6 personas en la sala de espera de Gryfindor todos muy cansados de tanto trabajar hasta que uno de pelo pelirrojo hablo:

Ron: tengo sed iré por algo de tomar

1… no es necesario

De repente una voz hablo y los rostros levantaron la mirada

Ron: pero que haces aquí Harry me da gusto verte de nuevo

Ginny: a mi también (dijo con un leve sonrojo y Harry la saludo dándole un beso en el cachete)

Hermione: hola Harry hace mucho que no te veía

Harry: hola yo a ti igual Hermione je, a Ron toma el agua

Ron: gracias (agarra el termo que le da Harry y empieza a tomar como loco) tenia mucha sed

Luna: si se noto jaja (en ese momento todos empezaron a reír)

Como ya eran las 10:30 todos se dirigieron a donde normalmente dormían se quedaron dormidos y amaneció la primera persona que se despertó fue Harry pero la primera que se levanto fue Luna luego de eso ya todos se pararon a preparar la comida que les había dejado Sirius, que llegaría ese día temprano pues el tenía que preparar el papeleo de los maestros ya que dombuldore se lo había pedido.

Ron: oigan ya tienen el desayuno echo

Hermione: si quieres el desayuno hazlo tu

Ron: vamos no se enojen, ya no las apresurare

Ginny: no importa ya acabamos

Ron: que bien ¿Qué hicieron de comer?

Ginny: pues veras hicimos hot cakes 2 para cada persona, pero yo tendré que comer solo uno ya que no hay suficiente harina

Harry: no Ginny no te preocupes yo seré el que coma 1

Ginny: gracias pero en las mañanas no te mucho apetito

Ron: eso es cierto

Harry: yo tampoco no te preocupes yo tampoco

Ginny: gracias Harry

Todos empezaron a desayunar cuando acabaron llego Sirius y le ayudaron a bajar todo el papeleo, luego a ordenarlo y por ultimo quedaron muertos de cansancio.

Ginny: no quieres ir a caminar Harry

Harry: claro Ginny vamos

Ron: yo me quedare aquí a ver que hago

Hermione: no Ron tienes que salir llevas todo el día aquí adentro

Ron: pero no tengo ganas de salir

Hermione llevaba a Ron jalándolo y Ron renegando iban hacia un lugar cerca de la escuela con mucho césped y Ginny iba con Harry cerca del lago negro, mientras que luna, Neville y Colin se quedaron en la sala.

Harry y Ginny se sentaron en una banca:

Harry: y dime como te ha ido en la vida (dice pateando una piedra)

Ginny: no muy bien hasta ahora (dice sonriendo con sonrojo)

Harry: eso me alegra (dice dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla)

Ginny: (con un sonrojo) y a ti como te ha ido?

Harry: pues a mi solo con ver que no te a pasado nada estoy bien

Ginny: gracias .

En cambio Ron y Hermione caminaban al mismo tiempo que platicaban

Ron: (tratando de sacar platica) y bien que a pasado con Draco

Hermione: (sabiendo lo que Ron trama) pues nada todo bien –sonríe-

Ron: a bien y como es de problemático ese…

Hermione: el no es nada problemático comparado con otros (dice viendo a Ron)

Ron: ¿Qué insinúas?

Hermione: nada

Ron: eso no me convence

Hermione: como si me importara

Ron: mmm que mala eres

Hermione: ¿y a ti?

Ron: a mi que

Hermione: ¿como te ha ido con eso de las parejas?

Ron: pues no eh tenido pareja desde hace 7 mese jaja

Hermione: debe ser porque nadie te soporta

Ron: no es por eso (exclama enojado)

Hermione: entonces

Ron: es que solo estoy fijando mis ojos en una. (dice volteando a ver a Hermione)

Continuara…

...

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo espero y les haya gustado dejen un reviews por favor eso me anima


	5. recordatoria

Orgullosos sentimientos

Orgullosos sentimientos

Hola bueno aquí les dejo el quinto cap.

Capitulo 5:

Recordatoria …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione: -ruborizada y hablando tartamudeando- a si… y quien… es esa … persona

Ron: -decisivo- ere…

Ginny: (llegando de un brinco) oigan Sirius dijo que vayamos a comer

Ron y Hermione mirándola con mirada repulsivas, aunque Ginny no se percato de eso.

Ya yendo los 3 hacia el comedor llega Harry corriendo

Harry: yo ya les avise a los demás

Ginny: esta bien

Ron y Hermione: (diciendo un poco enojados) si y a nosotros Ginny

Harry: -sin entender- ¿Qué paso algo?

Hermione: no nada

Ya llegando al comedor empezaron a comer todo lo que había pues estaban muy cansados de caminar, lo que Sirius les hizo fue patatas horneadas, pollo, carne, costillas y de tomar fue limonada, todos se sorprendieron al ver el comedor asi pues la mayoría de las veces no había lugar para sentarse.

Hermione: que rico te salió Sirius hace mucho que no comía tan ricas costillas.

Ron: no lo mejor no fue las costillas sino las patatas es como si supieras el tiempo exacto de como calentarlas, eso fue lo mejor junto con a carne sabían exquisitas.

Hermione: sigo pensando que fueron las costillas.

Sirius: gracias pero yo no las hice

Ron: ¿entonces quien?

Sirius: fueron todos menos ustedes 2 que demoraron mucho al caminar

Ginny: -con mirada picara- que estuvieron haciendo en 2 horas eh

Hermione: que acaso fueron 2 horas

Ron: a mi se me hicieron 10 minutos

Ginny: como digan

Todos se encontraban muy callados hasta que terminaron los hombres recogieron los platos y las mujeres los lavaron, cuando terminaron no tardaron en servir el postre el cual era un pastel, Ron y Hermione no dejaban de discutir sobre que sabia mas rico el pan o el betún:

Hermione: es el pan, el betún empalaga

Ron: no es el betún no esta muy dulce esta perfecto

Luna: jaja parecen críticos de comida

Neville: es cierto

Hermione: no solo que yo tengo razón

Terminaron se podría decir un empate, los demás solo reían pues siempre estaban discutiendo y se veían graciosos.

Ron: mmm ya estoy lleno

Ginny: como no lo vas a estar eres el que mas comió

Todos: jajajajajaja

Ron: aun así estoy lleno, estoy aburrido no hay nada que hacer ni hoy ni mañana bueno encontrare algo con que divertirme

Hermione: ¿Ron recuerdas que día es mañana verdad?

Ron: no a ver tu cumpleaños es pasado mañana pero mañana… no nada

Hermione: pero no me digas que no recuerdas Ron

Ron: recordar que

Hermione: (sacándose algo del bolsillo) toma (se lo entrega a Ron) ya

Ron: aaaaaa me lo tenías que recordar

Hermione: si quieres no vayas

Ron: no quiero pero tengo que asistir a la pelea

Hermione: lo se por eso te lo recordé

Ron: ya lo había olvidado por completo

Ginny: yo igual

Harry: de que hablan

Hermione: lee esto

Harry: vaya pero porque seamos quiere pelear contigo

Ron: (susurrándole)

Harry: ya veo

De repente llega volando una lechuza hacia Harry.

Harry: la abre la lee y se la enseña a su amigo

Ron se queda anonado

Continuara…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno espero les haya gustado regálenme un review bueno malo por favor


End file.
